A Rose for You
by JimJamFan
Summary: Jimmy is Leaving, Cindy is grieving, or is she? Jimmy looks for a way to say I Love You... will he find it? Or will he hav to leave forever without saying the proper goodbye. Now has a couple more chapters, i hope you enjoy it! *MUAH!*
1. The Beginning

This Is just a little oneshot. I wrote the poem. And i know jimmy can't write poetry for poop lets just pretend he can.

-A Rose for You-

"I can't believe you're leaving for good Jim" Cindy says throwing Jimmy a purple flurp. "Yeah, but I'll come visit you Cindy, I promise" he says smiling. She rolls her eyes "yeah like you'd ever keep that promise!" she says taking a drink of her purple flurp.

He smiles "don't be like that Cyn, I don't want our last day together to be wasted fighting with the one you love" he says. She ignores the last comment "IT'S YOUR LAST DAY!?" she screams. He shudders "yeah, I thought you knew" he says 'did she not hear that I love her?' he thinks.

"It can't be your last day Jimmy, it just can't!" she says pacing the room. He watches her in amusement until she turns to him "You're enjoying this! You scumbag! You're enjoying my pain!" she says walking towards him. He steps back "no I'm not, Cindy, believe me I'm going to miss you a lot." he says.

"Of course you're going to miss me you're never going to see me again!" she says walking away. Jimmy runs after the agitated blonde "Cindy, I told you I would visit!" he pleads following her out the door. She puts her hand up "Jimmy, you and I both know you are going to be way too busy living your little fantasy life to come and visit" she says turning around in the middle of the street.

"So don't get my hopes up and lie to me saying that you will!" she says. Jimmy raises a finger "uh Cind"- "I'm not done neutron! Further more, I will not be lied to period, if you try to convince me otherwise there will be consequences." "Cindy" "Lastly I feel it be your civic duty to apologize to me every waking second until you leave" "CINDY" "Those would just be the appropriate measures that would need to be tak"- "CINDY MOVE!"

Jimmy screams pulling her aside as a car zooms by. She looks up from her spot on the ground disturbed "Neutron you got some nerve pulling me on the ground like that" she barks. Jimmy looks down at her baffled "Cindy I just saved your life" he says. She sneers "why don't I go alert the whoop-di-doo police and we'll throw you a parade. Now are you going to help me up or not!" she asks.

He scoffs "No, no I'm not Cindy." she looks up at him in shock "why you" "I'm not going to help you up until you start being a bit more grateful when I do things for you." He says and turns around "When ever that starts happening I'll be in my lab" he stalks off and disappears behind his house.

"That no good piece of poo-head! I'll show him grateful!" she says standing up and dusting off, she turns around just as a car zooms by, "sorry" she mouths and walks across the street.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

"I'm telling you Libs, he wasn't kidding that time, he actually stood up to me" Cindy says punching the dummy. She and Libby were in her room practicing her Thai Chi. She kicks the dummy and flips back "It's like he some how magically acquired a spine." She laughs.

Libby frowns "Girl, maybe he's just fed up wit you bossin' him around all the dang time!" she suggests drinking what's left of Cindy's purple flurp. "I know I am" she mutters under her breath. Cindy nods "yeah but it isn't my fault, I inherited it from my mom, her great leadership skills and aggressiveness got her two scholarships and my dad... I'm not about to give them up for some stupid boy" she says.

"Yeah girl, but that stupid boy is the love of your life, who may I remind you is leaving tomorrow!!" she says tossing the can in the trash bin. Cindy kicks the dummy square in the neck and knocks its head off "Okay first Libby, for the last time I'm not in love with Nerdbrain... and second, no you may not remind me because each time I think about it I feel bad and it's neutron who should feel bad not me!"

Libby picks up the head and walks over to Cindy "Cyn, I be sayin' this as your girl, not to be mean. But if you don't screw it into your thick skull that that boy loves you, there is no way you'll ever see him again" she hands the dummy head to her best friend and walks out the door.

Cindy looks down at the head and bites her lip "Maybe she is right" she looks up at her window to the house across the street "maybe he does love me"

She looks down at the dummy and scowls "Oh why does she always have to be right!" she throws the dummy head across the room at her closet door, making one of the posters fall off.

She jumps on her bed and watches the clock tick... and slowly she drifts asleep.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

The next morning she woke up alone, she looked outside and found the house across the street surprisingly empty. She sighs and walks back over to her bed, but notices something on her bed stand. "a rose?" she asks. There was a white rose there that had pink kissed petals. Looks at it, it was a beautiful vase that held this one single rose.

"Neutron?" she asks herself. There was a piece of paper there with writing on it. She picked it up and skimmed her eyes across it:

I give a rose as red as blood

Not once I've seen it bleed

Its thorns as sharp as razor blades

Not yet I've seen their need

Its petals are as smooth as silk

Not one has bruised or torn

Layering of pinks and whites

Are on this rose adorned

Its stem's as tall as heaven's high

Yet only one foot long

And so to you I hand this rose

To keep you while I'm gone

-Jimmy

She looked from the note and placed it softly back on the dresser. "he's really gone" she says, a tear runs down her face. She jumps and her bed and buries her face in her pillows "stupid life" she says weeping.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7


	2. Emptiness

Guess what I'm doing at 11 at night instead of sleeping!! Continuing a oneshot!! HOORAY HOORAH!! (I have exclamation points in little triplets goin' on there)

Yeah well I found the inspiration to start writing again because lately I've become bored with concepts. And seeing as though I'm probably the only freshman on the site who still has the possibility of staying with Jimmy Neutron, I might as well (heck I kind of wanna) keep the spirits alive as best I can by doing my part. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! HE'S ACTUALLY GONE!! I HOPED THIS DAY WOULD NEVER COME. JN stopped airing in my region and that day I cried a little (just a little though). No more Jimmy Neutron spoken of at ALL!! They completely disregarded how a majority of the audience would feel about that... although I'm the only one I physically know of... here. Come to think of it, we aren't a majority, maybe it was meant to be. At least we still have each other :(

I don't own this Neutronlicious, even though he's so delicious. :(

L(sadness) L(sadness) L(sadness) L(sadness)

In a sense, his poem left me speechless, and at the same time I could have written a novel of things I would have said to him. For example I would have looked deep into his eyes and said: "Oh Jimmy Neutron, James Isaac Neutron, who knew how poetic you really were!" and he'd say something like "well, who knew what a heavy sleeper you were Vortex!" and then we'd laugh and kiss and live happily ever after and he'd never move away and we'd be the happiest people in the whole universe, end of story.

But no, it didn't happen that way, he left me. I had searched every inch of my house to make sure he wasn't hiding and going to surprise me. Even today I look twice to make sure that flash of auburn hair didn't have a distinctive swirl. Some would say I was obsessed, but I couldn't help myself, I loved him. And from what I had perceived it was turning out to be a one-way street.

It wasn't his fault he had to move though, but it wasn't like it was mine! Why he had to lock himself in his little lab, I don't know. And for the first time in at least four years I was going to investigate that cause.

That's right, I, Cynthia Aurora Vortex, a lost and confused soul, sought relief through a dingy – not to mention empty – old clubhouse.

--

"Today is the day, now or never" I say to myself, my best friend Libby pats my back "You got this girl," she reassures handing me a hair from the bag. I sigh and take the hair hesitantly. "Remind me of the plan" I say after a pause of staring at the gravel beneath my feet.

"You're just going to go in there and prove to yourself you're over him! I know you can... We're adults now Cyn, you have less chance of seeing him now than ever before. It's time you learned to let it go" she nudges me in the direction of the door.

"I can do this; I can do this; I can do this; I can do this" I repeat and lift the hair to the scanner. A familiar red beam emits from the black half-sphere and scans the hair. I tense up and squeeze shut my eyes. 'I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't do this!!' "Identity confirmed. Welcome home Jimmy" the robot voice says opening the door.

I breathe deeply and slowly open my right eye. My shoulders drop sullenly as I begin to walk into the uncomfortably empty shack. No couch, no table, no desk, no chairs, no books, but worst of all, no Jimmy. I run my finger on the door knob and wipe the dust off on my shirt.

"Girl you okay in there?" Libby calls out worriedly from outside. "Barely" I reply. A panel on the wall opens up as soon as I reach the middle of the floor, a retina scanner.

I put in the robotic contact lenses Jimmy gave me incase I needed to get in his lab the easy way, and walk up to the scanner. I feel each bead of sweat practically flood out of my pores and trickle down my neck, am I really ready enough to do this? The retina scan completes and a hole opens up in the floor, as I go down the hamster tubes.

A rush of memories catches up to me in the brief moment I am in the tube and for a split second I actually think Jimmy's going to be down there to catch me or, the whirring and low hum of technology would bring life to the place. But I arrive and land straight on my tailbone in a cement square, with cement walls, a cement floor, and a cement ceiling. An occasional stair here or there but the doors are gone and the platforms are gone. All I could hear is the echoes of nothingness and the trickle of the sewer in the distance.

I almost immediately feel the twang of grief get caught in my throat, I try and swallow it but I touch my cheek and there they are. Tears. Cold as the walls of this entire place, and yet the only thing to keep me company. "Why'd I let stupid Libby talk me into coming here? I hate this and I don't even know how to get out! I HATE THIS" I lie down sobbing like a three year old.

I try and wipe away my tears as I stand up to look for an exit. The reflecting light from the sewer taunts me as it plasters faces on the ceiling and walls. I near the first 'door' and look around, it is just as cold. I wipe another tear that sneaks past me, "Why didn't you ever come back?" I ask no one in particular.

I have no clue; he just left. No calls, no nothing. After that day I wouldn't be surprised, but that poem changed everything. He would have loved to have called and written and visited. Maybe he was just too shy, but no, it most likely wasn't.

I concluded that he's either dead or playing some kind of joke on me.

"WELL IT ISN'T FUNNY!" I yell aggravated just to have my words echo back to me. It was never funny.

I round the corner into a safety-hazard place, titanium walls with a window made of the thickest glass-like material I've ever seen. There were these two lone doors but they reek of rotted cheese so I'm steering clear of them. All the computers are gone, but I can see the layer of dust that collected under them over the years.

"This place makes me feel even more alone than before." I shiver at the thought. I need to get out of here, I've seen enough.

But there it was, still preserved, the love potion. Behind the glass it just sits there on that grey metal table all alone, just like me. I make out a faint red heart behind the thick layer of dust it had collected. My heart stops, for a short instant I stand paralyzed. Then in a burst all of my senses rush back to me and I fall over as my breath catches in my throat. I wheeze and cough and breathe heavily until it regulates through my tears. I turn around and race out the next door, then the next, and the next, and so on. Until I finally fall to my knees from exhaustion.

"I don't know... how... much... longer of... this I can... take." I whimper through sobs. I sniffle and wipe my nose.

I look up slowly, wishing with every bone in my body that he'd be there to comfort me, to hold me and tell me it's alright. But alas another blank wall awaits my eager gaze. I cover up my eyes and whine, choking on my salty tears. What happened to me? The old me, the real Cynthia Aurora Vortex, what happened to her?

I clamp down hard on my quivering lower lip and pinch my thigh, 'get a hold of yourself, stop crying, don't be a baby!! Vortexes aren't babies and you refuse to reduce yourself to one'.

Try as I may though, no matter how tightly I pinched or how painfully hard I bit, the tears kept coming. I stand up and walk, how ever far it takes, I keep walking. Then in a burst of light I walk out of the lab. Libby awaits me nearby. I blink a couple of times and after a second of regaining as much as I could, I sulk in her direction. When she sees me move her way she paces quickly to take me in embrace.

We stand there a moment in the hug, then she pulls away and I wipe the remaining tears from my eyes. "How'd you do girl?" she asks pushing back my hair. I brush off her hand "terrible I never want to do that again. Face it Libby, I'm not over him, nor will I ever be. It has been 5 years of me, myself, and no sign of neutron and he still haunts my dreams. I don't want to be over him, I just want to be with him"

I stalk in the direction of my car and she persistently follows. I open the drivers side door and sit down. Closing it I put on my seatbelt. I put the keys in the ignition, start it up and adjust my mirrors, Libby sits down and buckles up also. Just as I shift into gear I look up, and on the dashboard is a white rose with pink kissed tips and a note.

"_Cindy, I never meant to abandon you, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make you cry, all I ever want to do is make you happy, and I want you to know that that's never a lie._

_I'm not there to be with you because of business... associated with the government. I've already said too much but I might be able to meet with you for lunch if lunch means a romantic picnic in an alley at the latest hour of the night for about ten minutes... I'm in a really tight legal contract so; it might be more or less. Please know I always love you and if you ever need me, tell Libby... and if nothing can be worked out, leave a note in the windshield of your car. I'll try the best I can to get back to you. _

_Yours truly (and always),_

_Jimmy_"

So this is how my fairy tale ends up? Communicating with the one and only one I love, via car windshield? I feel slightly relieved he still even exists (I was beginning to believe I dreamt up the first 14 years of my life) but also I'm feeling angry that there is no real person to fill that void he left.

Libby senses my worry and lays a hand on my shoulder "Girl, you want me to talk to him for you?" she asks sympathetically.

I shake my head no "No, why is it that you get to talk to him and not me? No, I have to wait for the middle man to come and tell me what my boyfriend thinks about the new layout of our house? How am I supposed to get the family I've always wanted? How am I supposed to have children? Or a house? How am I even supposed to get married? I'M NOT HAVING MY WEDDING BE TEN MINUTES LONG IN AN ALLEY AT DEAD OF NIGHT!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE? ... Or what he sounds like? Or what it feels like to be in his arms? I don't feel like it, or anything else could possibly get worse than this..." I weep. We sit in silence, I turn off the car and sit back in my chair clawing into my bangs.

I hear her sigh, and take out her cell phone. "Girl, you want me to call him?" she asks. I release my bangs and stare blankly at her. "Do you even need to ask that kind of question? Why didn't you do this an hour ago? Or a year ago? OR A LIFETIME AGO? Why now?" I ask her studying her face in contemplation.

"Well, see here Jimmy got himself into a really bad spot with the government agency which I set the interview for him. He was lookin' for a job and my uncle knew this place so I told him where it was and lets just say it all wasn't in bold print. So now he has barely any time to talk to anybody, but all he wants to talk about is you." she says.

"Then why'd he choose to talk to you all the time?" I ask a wee bit too much on the jealous side. She smiles "Because that boy was trippin' over you. He knew if he had got you involved in all this somehow you would either end up hurting yourself or he'd be found out and get you hurt. So I, being your closest friend, have kept him updated the best I could, but I wasn't aloud to say anything to you because of option A or option B." she finishes.

I stare at the dashboard.

"So I'm going to go ahead and call him if that's alright wit'chou" she flips back open her cellphone and presses star-3.

And it rings.


End file.
